2017 365 Drabbles Collection
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles... It's for the 2017 365 Days of Drabble Event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... The pairings and/or characters will vary with each drabble I post and none of the drabbles will be connected to one another unless I tell you otherwise in an author's note...
1. HermioneDraco Princess

A/N: This story will be a drabble and it will be part of a collection of 365 drabbles… None of the drabbles will really connect to one another so while you may like one that doesn't mean you will like the next one… There will be various characters and pairings throughout the whole drabble collection… This collection is for the 2017 Event: 365 Drabble collection and for the 2017 Event New Year's Fanfiction Resolutions… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 337: Princess

 **Word Count: 324 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco looked up from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that he wasn't sure just when his feelings for the Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger had changed, but changed they had and he couldn't be happier. He loved the fact that she didn't treat him any differently than any other boy at Hogwarts because of who his father was. He loved the fact that he didn't have to put on a mask when he was with her. He could truly be himself and for that he would always owe her a debt.

He knew that a lot of people couldn't understand why they were together, but those closest to them understood and encouraged them to be better for not only themselves, but for their relationship as well. When he saw, her shoot him a smile his own smile widened and he chuckled at the look on her face once he saw it completely. He would never find anyone better than her and he knew that.

Yes, he, Draco Malfoy, was completely head over heels in love and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He would never hide how he felt for Hermione because he knew that if he did that it would hurt her and that was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. He would hurt anyone who dared to hurt her even if it was with just words. She was his Princess and to him that meant that she had to be protected and loved at all costs.

As he stood up he blew her a kiss before he walked out of the hall with Blaise. He couldn't wait for their next class because he knew that he would have Hermione beside him. He may be the Slytherin Prince, but even he would admit that he bowed down to the Gryffindor Princess and he always would.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* After this one there will be no ending A/N's unless I forget to mention something... Hope you all liked this little drabble and that you will enjoy the others to come... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Hannah Seashell

A/N: This will be a drabble… Refer to chapter 1 if you need to be reminded that none of the chapters in this collection will be connected unless I tell you that they are… Each chapter may or may not have a different character and/or pairing… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 350: Seashell

 **Word Count: 232 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hannah Abbot looked out over the sea and let her thoughts go where they wanted. She turned the seashell in her hand over and over as she thought about the past school year. She still couldn't believe that she a Hufflepuff had jumped to the conclusions that she had without knowing the facts. She was supposed to be loyal, but where was that loyalty to a boy who had helped her more than once? Where was that loyalty when she accused a boy that she had thought of as a friend of setting creature on unsuspecting students?

She sighed as she marveled once more about Harry's compacity to forgive and forget. She had no doubt that had she been him she wouldn't be as forgiving to everyone who had blamed her for something that she had nothing to do with. She knew that although he had forgiven her that she would do whatever she could and had to, to make it up to him for the pain she had caused him. She would make sure that from now on that she was loyal to him and everyone else that she considered a friend.

With a plan in her head she tucked the seashell into her pocket and made her way back down the beach. She had a feeling that Harry would like the seashell and she wanted to give it to him.


	3. Petunia Holiday

A/N: This story will be a drabble! See chapter 1 for a more detailed explanation…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 14: Holiday

 **Word Count: 577 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Petunia Dursley couldn't believe what she had just seen in the newspaper. She looked at it again to make sure that she wasn't seeing this and shook her head when she realized that the image was still the same. When she had told her freak of a nephew that he could go on holiday this summer she never once imagined that she would see something like this especially in the local newspaper. She just knew that her life would change forever after a holiday she hadn't went on or even been invited to go on.

She opened the paper up fully and read the headline once more along with the story. She couldn't help, but be jealous at the pictures that were also in the newspaper accompanying the story.

 **Lord Harry James Potter enjoys Majorca**

 _Harry Potter is Lord Harry James Potter and at the age of fifteen he is the youngest Lord in the peerage Realm. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second's office sent out notices that the peerage had a new Lord among them. After doing some research I found out that young Lord Potter lives with his maternal aunt, uncle, and cousin. However, that isn't all that I found out after I could get in touch with the Granger's who live in Crawley and whose daughter is seen in the photos below._

 _Before I get into the heart-breaking story that I was told and that I could piece together let me tell you about the heartwarming story of the pictures that you see. The pictures were given to us by the Dr. Granger's who happen to be Hermione Granger's parents. In the first picture, you see Lord Potter with his school mates Heir Apparent Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger of Crawley, and Heir Apparent Draco Malfoy. As you can see all four teenagers are playing in the sea and having a good time with one another. In the second picture is the young Lord Potter as he studies the family heritage that up until now had been denied to him. In the last picture, you see all four teenagers dressed in their finest as they attended a ball being held in young Lord Potter's honor._

 _Now, dear readers I must tell you of the heartbreaking story of Lord Potter. He was left with his maternal aunt and her family, but did they treat the boy like family? From what I was told and have pieced together I can unequivocally tell you that no, they did not. In fact, they never gave him presents or his own clothes. I asked around without too much trouble about the Dursley's treatment of their nephew and I am shocked to say that what I found out is that they made him do all of the yardwork while they sat around and did nothing._

 _I, for one am glad that he is finally getting to do the things that he would like and that he can finally act his age for the most part._

She threw the newspaper away from herself as she wondered just how everything could go so horribly wrong in such a short amount of time. She never should have let Harry go on holiday. How could she not know that he was a Lord? She wished now more than ever that she could go back in time but since she couldn't she knew that her, Vernon, and Dudley would have to deal with the fall out.


	4. Dobby Island

A/N: This will be a drabble… Refer to chapter 1… None of the drabbles in this collection will be connected unless I say that they are connected to a certain drabble in the A/N of the drabble… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 1: Island

 **Word Count: 341 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dobby looked around the Island with narrowed eyes. He couldn't have his Great Harry Potter come to this Island with it being such need of repair. With that thought ins his mind he quickly popped to the main house on the Island that belonged to the Potter Family. Once there he quickly gave instructions to the house elves in the house before he himself went back outside. He would make sure that the Island was in pristine condition for when his Harry Potter showed up as soon as school was let out for the summer.

He just knew that Harry would love fall in love with the Island and wanted to make sure that the young boy did just that. He knew that his Harry Potter had never been to the ocean or even on vacation before so he wanted to make sure that it was everything that his Master could ever have dreamed about.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A week later he was bouncing on his feet as Master Harry arrived via the Portkey that he had asked a Goblin to make. "Welcome to Potter Island, Master Harry."

Harry looked around and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. He could see the ocean for miles along with a beach. He looked down at Dobby and smiled. "Thank you, Dobby. I must say that you did a wonderful job on whipping Potter Island into great condition, Dobby, but I do hope that you didn't tire yourself out."

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby didn't tire himself out at all, Master Harry. You haves a lot of house elves at the main house and I had them helping me get the house and everything on the island ready for you. If you need me just call for me Master Harry."

He popped away with a big smile on his face because he had made his Master Harry happy and that made him happier than anything else. Yes, he had made the right decision in making sure the island was ready for Master Harry.


	5. Minerva Grand

A/N: Next drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 90: Grand

 **Word Count: 204 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but watch the grand staircase as one of her lions slowly made their way down. While she may be a stern and no nonsense Professor even she couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. She had always thought that Hermione Granger was pretty but now her young lioness would and could show the world that she was beautiful inside and out. She still couldn't believe that her lioness was attending the Yule Ball with one of the most eligible bachelors of the wizarding world even though he was only seventeen years of age.

She bit back a smirk at the look on Viktor Krum's face when he saw Hermione for the first time. She knew then that he would make sure that Hermione had a grand time at the ball and that he would treat her with the utmost respect. She also knew then that Viktor Krum had fallen hard and if she wasn't completely off base that in about two years there would be an announcement that Viktor and Hermione were engaged. She really couldn't wait for that day to come because if anyone deserved to be looked at like she was the world it was Hermione.


	6. HarryLuna Meadow

A/N: Next drabble… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 61: Meadow

 **Word Count: 361 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna couldn't help but grin at Harry as he surprised her. She slowly twirled around and the grin on her face grew. She loved the fact that he did listen to her when she spoke. Once she finished turning in a complete circle she launched herself at him and let out a tinkling laugh when they both ended up on the meadow ground. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry grinned at Luna before he kissed her tenderly. "I thought that you would like it, love. I wanted to something special for you on our two-year anniversary."

Luna bent down and snogged Harry until they had to pull apart to breathe. "It is very special, Harry, and I thank you for the trouble you must have gone through to find this meadow."

Harry shrugged as he sat up and then situated Luna on his lap. "Any trouble I go through is worth it since it is for you, Luna. I did get lost a couple of times while reading the map that your father made for me but it was worth it because I knew that you wanted to see this place again."

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked Luna in the eyes with a ring in his right hand. "Luna Celeste Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Luna's eyes filled with tears even as she nodded. "Yes, yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you. I can't believe that you proposed to me in the same meadow that my father proposed to my mum. I love you, Harry."

Harry blushed slightly. "I wanted to make it special for you, Luna, and I know that you used to dream of getting proposed to in the same place that your mum was proposed to. I love you too, Luna." He then slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her tenderly but passionately as well. He was happy that he had gone through the trouble that he had in order to find the meadow that Luna had told him about. He would do it all over again if he had to just because how happy it had made her.


	7. Adrian Guilty

A/N: Next drabble! This drabble will have implied slash! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 363: Guilty

 **Word Count: 223 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian Pucey was guilty of many things he was proud of two of the things he was guilty for. He was proud of the fact that he was guilty for loving Harry James Potter because his husband made everything in his life so much better. The second thing he was proud to be guilty about was that he had gotten his husband pregnant. He couldn't have been happier about that fact because it just proved how much he and Harry loved one another.

He knew that many people blamed him for corrupting the Savior of the Wizarding World but he didn't care. If he was guilty of that then he would hold his head up high because loving Harry was nothing to be guilty of in his eyes. He loved Harry James Pucey-Potter and he refused to feel ashamed or guilty for loving the man who had only ever wanted to be loved for who he really was and not who he was perceived to be.

If he was guilty for being in love, then he was guilty for many more things as well. He would plead guilty and gladly spend the rest of his life loving Harry and their unborn child. It was a sentence that he would accept without a word because it was exactly what he and his husband wanted.


	8. Amelia Corrupt

A/N: Another drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 343: Corrupt

 **Word Count: 208 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amelia Bones glared at Cornelius Fudge for all the she was worth. She couldn't believe how corrupt he had become since he had been made Minister seven years ago. She had thought that he had more sense than to take bribes from people but she should have known better. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow him to get away with the things that he had done. She was known for being fair and scrupulously honest and that is exactly what she was going to be now.

As far as she was concerned he deserved everything that he was going to get and then some. She would be damned if she let the corrupt man off the hook for anything he had said or done. She was damned if she was going to allow the corruption that was running rampant through the Ministry to go any further than what it already had. She glared once more at the man currently sitting at the table in an interrogation room before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. She had a Ministry to fix and a lot of corrupt officials to bring in and she couldn't wait to do just that.


	9. Colin Duckling

A/N: Next Drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 192: Duckling

 **Word Count: 183 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colin Creevey watched the little duckling play in water. He couldn't help but smile and take a picture when he saw one of the Giant Squid's tentacles come out of the water and gently lift the duckling up and place it back into the water after its head felt into the water. He wondered why the giant squid was playing mama duck with the little duckling. Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised since he knew how the giant squid acted with even the first-year students when they played in the lake.

He could remember a time when the giant squid did the exact same thing to him that he had just done to the small duckling. He chuckled when a tentacle appeared again to move one of the first-year students away from where she was swimming at. He had to admit that it was nice seeing that while some things changed more remained the same. He had no doubt that the duckling would grow up just like the first-year students would and then everything would repeat again in the years to come.


	10. Dumbledore Wicked

A/N: Next drabble! This done contain Dumbledore bashing in this drabble so don't read if you don't like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 334: Wicked

 **Word Count: 411 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus Dumbledore was eating breakfast in the Great Hall as usual when the owls arrived with mail for everyone. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the red envelope that told him and everyone else that he had received a howler. He noticed that everyone in the Great Hall was watching him and that it had gotten quiet suddenly and bit back a groan. He knew that if he didn't touch the howler soon that it would just be worse, but he didn't really want to hear what it had to say to him. How could anyone send him a howler? How could anyone dare to send him a howler?

He ignored everyone including the visiting schools when he finally touched the howler. His eyes widened in shock as he listened to it.

" _ALBUS TOO MANY NAMES DUMBLEDORE, HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU, MAN? YOU JUST PROVIDED MY GODSON WITH THE PERFECT WAY TO TAKE UP THE REIGNS OF LORD POTTER WHEN YOU REFUSED TO STEP IN AND STOP HIM FROM HAVING TO COMPETE IN A TOURNAMENT THAT HE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR! YOUR WICKED WAYS HAVE JUST SCREWED UP WHATEVER PLAN YOU HAD BECAUSE I AM NOW FREE THANKS TO MY GODSON USING HIS POLITICAL POWERS._

 _I WOULDN'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE IF I WERE YOU, DUMBLEDORE, BECAUSE YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG BOY WHEN YOU SET HIM UP FOR THIS ASSININE TOURNAMENT. HOW DO YOU THINK EVERYONE IS GOING TO FEEL ABOUT YOU WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE GELLERT GRINDLEWALD'S LOVER? IT'S TIME THAT YOU PAY FOR YOUR WICKED WAYS AND MY GODSON, MOONY, VIPER, AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"_

He blinked and turned his head to look at Harry Potter. He paled when he saw the glare aimed at him. He stood up and quickly swept out of the Great Hall as he realized that his days were indeed numbered. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about the fact that Harry could become emancipated since he didn't put up an objection to Harry being in the tournament. How could he have forgotten that detail? He could only hope that nobody picked up on the reference of him and Gellert because if they did then everyone would know by the end of the day.

Had he truly become wicked like Sirius said he had? He didn't think so then again he did think that only he knew what was right and what was wrong.


	11. Lucius Marshmallow

A/N: Next drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 114: Marshmallow

 **Word Count: 201 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius Malfoy had an addiction and it was an addiction to something he had never thought he would be addicted to. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth and chewed it slowly savoring the sweet taste. He really did love the way that they tasted. He wondered if he could get away with making a S'more before his wife and children got home. As much as he loved marshmallows' he knew that if he added chocolate in that his wife would be able to tell that he was the one whom had finished off the bag.

He popped another marshmallow into his mouth as he wondered if maybe he shouldn't just buy stock in the company that produced the marshmallows' because then he would at least be making money off his addiction. He shook the thought from his head and quickly hid the bag of marshmallows that he had just finished when he heard the clack clack of heels heading towards his office. It really wouldn't do for his wife to find out he ate all the marshmallows when he had sent her out to get more telling her they had been out of them for a couple of days now.


	12. Pansy Lemonade

A/N: Next drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 71: Lemonade

 **Word Count: 494 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy Parkinson sighed as she took a sip of the glass of lemonade she had been handed. She had a lot on her mind and just really wanted to talk to someone about it that wouldn't judge her. Not many people knew that her and Hermione Granger were close friends and that suited both of them just fine since it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. She looked at Hermione with a wry smile on her face. "You always seem to know what I need before I do."

Hermione shrugged as she sat down in the seat across from Pansy. "Not really, Pansy. The only thing I do is read your body language. Now, what is it that has you so out of sorts?"

Pansy ran a hand through her hair as she finished her lemonade and sat back. "Father wants me to choose someone to marry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "At least he is giving you the option to choose instead of choosing for you like he was going to do before I had a talk with him. Pansy, you and I both know who it is that you want to marry, so you just need to make him aware of that fact."

Pansy groaned. "What if he isn't ready yet?"

Hermione chuckled. "Harry has been ready to marry you for the last year, but he wasn't sure that you were ready to be married. Your father is many things, Pansy, but the man isn't blind regardless of how much you like to pretend he is. In fact, he came over last night asking me for my opinion on finally telling you that it is time that you marry." She ran a hand through her hair. "Your father just wants to see you settled because believe it or not he knows how much you love Harry. Besides if you finally marry Harry then the Flint's will quit asking your father to marry you off to Marcus."

Pansy closed her eyes and when she opened them she nodded. "I know that you're right, Hermione. I will talk to Harry tonight."

Hermione grinned. "Good girl. Now, what did you think of the lemonade? I found a new way of making it."

Pansy laughed and shook her head. "It was good and I could do with another glass of it."

Hermione smirked as she stood up. She knew that Pansy needed a minute by herself to collect herself once more. She really was happy for Pansy and Harry. Now, if only she could get her own love life on track. "I'll get us another glass."

Pansy shook her head as she watched her friend pretty much prance away. She still couldn't believe that once again Hermione had made her feel better with just a glass of lemonade and words that she needed to here. After all, that was how their friendship had first started out to some they had come full circle almost.


	13. Remus Bath

A/N: Next drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 87: Bath

 **Word Count: 248 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Remus Lupin wanted nothing more than a scalding hot bath after the day that he had. The start of the day had started off nice enough but then it evolved into one thing after another and it just got worse and worse as the day went on. He knew that he had nobody to blame but himself, however that didn't make the day he had any easier. If only he wouldn't have taken the bet that Harry had made because then he wouldn't have had to clean the whole house without magic.

Really, he should know better by now than to bet against Harry. After all his honorary Godson seemed to have all the luck when it came to things like that. He still wasn't sure how Harry knew that Hermione was secretly dating none other than Percy Weasley. He still wondered how in the hell that came to pass. He let out a sigh of relief when he sank into the hot bath water and felt his muscles start to relax. As he soaked in the bath he came up with a plan to get Harry back for what he had, had to do that day. He was never going to clean without magic again because while Grimmuald may not look it, it was big and it had taken him a little over eight hours to clean the rooms that Harry had wanted done. Yes, he would get payback on Harry when the boy wasn't expecting it.


	14. Severus Shampoo

A/N: Next drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 255: Shampoo

 **Word Count: 283 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus Snape glared at the bottle of shampoo sitting innocently on his desk. He had no doubt that it was some kind of joke product because why else would someone sit it on his desk? He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his students. How could they not realize that the way his hair looked after a long day of teaching was because he was in a classroom where potion fumes were constantly in the air? Were his students all truly dunderheads to not know that hair could and did get greasy after being in fumes constantly throughout a day?

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he silently cast two spells at the shampoo bottle to send it back to whoever had given it to him. He couldn't wait to find out tomorrow what it did because he had no doubt that whomever had given it to him would be on the receiving end of their own prank. He finished grading all the homework assignments before he headed back to his private quarters for a hot shower and his bed.

When he got to the Great Hall the next morning he had to bite back a smirk when he saw Ronald Weasley with green and silver hair. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and stopped behind Ron. "Mr. Weasley, it seems that your shampoo has given you green and silver hair. I never knew that you liked Slytherin so much."

He walked away and towards the Head Table with a grin on his face. He had no doubt that it would take the foolish boy a while before he realized that he had been hit with his own prank.


	15. Minerva Despicable

A/N: The next drabble… This drabble has bashing of Dumbledore in it so if you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 620 words  
**

365 Drabbles Prompt: 211: Despicable

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva McGonagall was disgusted with her boss the Headmaster. She couldn't understand how the so-called Leader of the Light could be such a despicable person. She sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh. She knew that she had to do something but she couldn't think what it was that she should do. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes snapped open as she realized exactly what she should do.

She quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She then got her thoughts in order and started writing to Amelia Bones the Director of the DMLE. If Albus wouldn't listen to her then he would listen to Amelia unless he wanted himself facing charges. After she wrote the letter she sent it off with a House Elf because she knew that an owl would take longer than she had at that time. She wasn't surprised that ten minutes later Amelia showed up in her office courtesy of the House Elf she had used to take the letter to the other woman. "Thank you so much for coming so quickly, Amelia."

Amelia shook her head. "What is going on, Minerva? Your letter told me that it had to do with Harry Potter."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Albus Dumbledore is a despicable man and he has gone too far! Poppy brought it to mine and Albus' attention tonight that Harry is being abused. Albus let slip that he knew about it and that it worked for the plans he had for the young boy. When Poppy and I demanded that Harry not be sent back there he told us that Harry had to go back there for the Greater Good and that it suited his plans for the young boy to keep getting abused."

Amelia's eyes flashed as she pulled out her Aurors badge and tapped in two certain patterns which would call two different groups of people to her. She then looked at Minerva. "Unblock your floo, Minerva, because we're about to have some Aurors and a couple members of the Board of Governors."

She could tell that Minerva was still angry and smiled slightly because it boded well for Harry Potter to have the older woman on his side. She also wasn't surprised that as soon as Minerva unblocked her floo and stepped back that it flared. She motioned for the older woman to sit back down just as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, and Ted Tonks stepped through. "Alright, you all are here for a reason. Minerva, tell them what you just told me."

Minerva nodded briskly and quickly told the others what she had told Amelia. At the end of it she sighed and added, "Harry, is way too small and thin for his age. He also tends to jump at loud noises. Poppy did have to heal two broken ribs and a broken hand that he didn't even let on about. Albus pretty much said that it showed how strong Harry was and that it showed how right he was about putting Harry in that house."

Andromeda's eyes flashed. "I don't think so. That old man has another thing coming."

Everyone else nodded and quickly worked out a plan and then executed it.

By the time, it was all said and done Harry had a new place to live, charges were pending against his relatives and against Albus.

Minerva smirked as she sat up at the head table later that day. She had made sure that Albus' plans wouldn't come to fruition and on top of that she was now the Headmistress until things were dealt with.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* That one didn't go at all the way I planned... lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Ron Infant

A/N: Next drabble! If you don't like slight Ron bashing, then this drabble is not for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 277: Infant

 **Word Count: 335 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron Weasley looked at his so-called best friend with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe that the other boy had pretty much told him to go away and not bother him ever again. He stood up and glared. "How could you say that to me? I've been there for you through everything. I told you that I was sorry. Why can't you accept it?"

Harry Potter glared at Ron from where he was standing in the medical tent after he had just faced a dragon. "I can't accept it because you didn't believe me to begin with. You let your jealousy override what little common sense that you have. You act no better than an infant who cries because he or she wasn't given something they wanted right away. Just because you now all of a sudden believe that I didn't enter this blasted tournament you expect me to give into you and do whatever it is that you want."

He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Were you like this when you were an infant? Did you cry because you didn't get what you wanted right away? I don't have to accept your apology and I won't because you truly don't mean it. You just want to be friends again because of who and what I am. I refuse to let you use me like that because I deserve better. When you grow up maybe we can be friends again."

Ron watched in anger as Harry walked away from him. He couldn't believe that Harry told him he acted no better than an infant. He knew in the back of his head that losing Harry's friendship was his own fault but he didn't want to admit it. He glared at the back of Harry's head before he stomped out of the medical tent and to the castle. He would make Harry regret turning his back on him. He didn't think about the fact that he had turned his back on Harry first.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I just couldn't resist having Harry call Ron an infant... lmao... Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Neville Landscape

A/N: And the next drabble…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 437 words**

365 Drabbles Prompt: 170: Landscape

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Neville couldn't help but smile as he looked at the landscape. It may have taken him several weeks to get it completed the way that he had wanted it but it was worth it. He loved adding flowers, trees, and even lawn ornaments to his land because the finished result was beautiful. He had always been good with Herbology so it didn't take much to extend his talent to other areas. He had his greenhouses set up the way that he wanted them and where he wanted them.

Longbottom Manor was once more something to be proud of. He knew that his Grandmother hadn't been up to keeping up with the landscaping even with the house elves help so he was more than happy to take over that work. The grounds of the Manor once again looked like they did in the landscape painting that his Grandfather had commissioned a long time ago. He just knew that his Grandfather was smiling down on him.

When he heard, a throat clear he turned around and smiled when he saw his Grandmother. "What do you think, Grandmother?"

Augusta chuckled. "I think that it is beautiful, Neville. I know that your Grandfather would be just as proud of you as I am right now. After he died I just couldn't bring myself to take away the things he did and I know now that I wouldn't have been taking things away but maintaining them and adding to them but at the time it was one of the last things he did before he died. You are a talented wizard just like your late grandfather when it comes to things like this, Neville. Thank you."

Neville blushed slightly even as he shook his head. "I wanted to do this for you and for me, grandmother. We deserve to show off the vast landscape that we have and this does just that. I was inspired by the painting that grandfather had commissioned of the estate so I wanted to make it look like the painting once more. Now, it will be easier to maintain and change if we wish to in the future."

Augusta nodded and looked over the land before she took the arm that Neville held out to her. As they walked back to the house she couldn't help but remember a time when her precious husband had done the same thing. "You are a credit to the Longbottom name, Neville."

Neville didn't respond other than squeezing his grandmother's hand. He knew that she was proud of the work that he had done because he, himself was proud of it.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And here was this drabble... Hope you all liked this little snippet... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Luna Storm

A/N: Here is the next drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles Prompt: 28: Storm

 **Word Count:180 Words  
**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna Lovegood loved to be outside during a storm. She loved seeing the flashes of lightening as they lit up the sky. She loved hearing the boom that came with the thunder. She loved feeling the rain as it fell down onto her and the ground. She really did just love storms. She titled her head back and let the rain hit her face as the sky lit up with another round of lightning. She couldn't help but let out a laugh when the sky turned a light purple for a few seconds. She loved seeing the different colors that the sky could turn with the lightning.

She couldn't understand why other people seemed to hate it when a storm popped up. To her it was just Mother Nature's way of letting everyone know that she was watching over them and helping things grow with the downpour of rain that happened whenever a storm happened. She waved at Harry when he stuck his head outside before she turned on her heel and ran. She just loved playing in the rain.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this drabble... Hope you all liked this little snippet! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Sirius Fortune

A/N: Next drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Drabbles: 133: Fortune

 **Word Count: 145 words  
**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius Black knew that he was worth a fortune as Lord Black. He also knew that Lucius Malfoy would do just about anything to make sure that his son would be the one to inherit if Sirius died. He snorted as he thought about how much he would love to see Lucius's face when he realized that Draco would inherit nothing from him except a very small amount. The first thing he did when he was declared innocent was make sure that his Godson was his one and only heir.

He knew that Harry loved him and not for what he could buy him but he still planned on spending some of his fortune to spoil the young man who deserved it more than anything. He could finally make Harry's life better since he was no longer on the run. He couldn't be any happier.


	20. Petunia Blackout

A/N: And the next drabble! This particular drabble is also for the Can You Make It To the End Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum! There will also be prompts used from Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword forum! Feel free to come by and check out the forum and join in! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

HSOW&W Forum: 365 Drabbles Prompt: 232: Blackout

HPFCF: Can You Make It To the End: Round 1: Petunia Dursley – Write a drabble under 500 words

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Word Prompt 2: Adjectives – Neighboring

Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword: Word Prompt 2: Alliteration – Pay the piper

 **Word Count: 497 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Petunia Dursley was normal and she loved that fact. She loved that she didn't have to worry about her husband and son turning on her like they did on her freaky nephew. She was standing in the kitchen at her house when all of a sudden, the whole house lost power. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and to the front door to make sure that her house wasn't the only one to lose power. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the whole neighborhood lost power.

She could deal with a blackout as long as it just wasn't her house. Logically she knew that her nephew couldn't make her home lose power since he wasn't currently at the house but she never was one to think logically. She sat down slowly on her couch as she wondered what caused the whole neighborhood to blackout. She soon was about to learn that it was because of her nephew that her and everyone lost power.

She was sitting there on the couch when the front door was thrown open. She swallowed hard at the look that was on her nephew's face. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Harry walked inside Number 4 Privet Drive and looked at his aunt with narrowed eyes. "I'm here to get answers and if I find out that you lie to me I will make what is currently happening to you and everyone around the neighborhood ten times worse. What did you do with the money that was sent to you to care for me?"

Petunia paled. "We spent it on ourselves."

Harry nodded. "I figured that is what you did with it. I'm here to tell you that you will pay back every pound you were paid but didn't use on me. That money was left to me by my mother. She would have left you some but according to her journal you were a spiteful, jealous bitch towards her because she had something that you didn't and never could have. Think about this, Petunia, if the roles were reversed would my mother treat your son the way you have treated me?"

Petunia stood up on legs that wouldn't quit shaking as her nephew walked towards the door. "What are you going to do to us?"

Harry turned towards his aunt as he stood in the doorway. He smirked at her. "I'm going to use my freakishness to make everyone in the neighboring houses realize that it is your fault that all of Surrey is in a state of emergency because of the blackout. As soon as you pay me back the lights will restore."

Petunia collapsed onto the couch after Harry left. Now, she really did hate blackouts. She just knew that the life she had carved for herself was about to was about to blow up in her face. It was time for her and her husband to pay the piper.

* * *

A/N 2:*snorts* Well that took on a life of it's own! lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	21. Regulus Lineage

A/N: This drabble will have prompts in it from HSOW&W 365 Drabbles Event, the Can You Make It To the End Round 1 challenge on HPFCF, and from Quill Is Mightier Than the Sword forum which is open to any and all… You don't have to use the prompts in just HP stories…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

HSOW&W – 365 Drabbles: 234: Lineage

HPFCF – Round 1: Regulus Black – Write a drabble under 500 words

QIMTtS – Location Prompts 2: Loch Ness

 **Word Count: 234 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Regulus Black stood staring out at Loch Ness. He always went there when he needed time alone and time to think. Right now, currently he was thinking about his family lineage. He wondered if any of his family ever realized that when they kept intermarrying that it was destroying their family. When they intermarried to their own family members their magic became weaker and weaker.

He wondered if his mother or father ever realized just what they were getting into when they forced him to take the Dark Mark. He was happy that he could now finally come out of hiding since Tom Riddle was finally dead once and for all. He did what he could from behind the scenes but he couldn't let anyone know he was alive. He could finally help bring the Black family back to the prominence that it once was. Their family motto wasn't about being pure bloods but about being pure in magic. He wanted to be proud of his lineage once more.

He wanted to finally be able to make his own decisions and he was now going to be able to. He was free to be whatever and whoever he wanted. He was no longer under his mother's thumb. He could finally be the man that he should have been all along had he not let his mother strong arm him into doing what she wanted.


	22. Lucius Divorce

A/N: Here is the next drabble finally and it will have a prompt in it from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! It will also have a prompt in it from the 2017 Event: 365 Drabbles on HSOW&W forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

377\. (restriction) Has to be 100 words exactly

365 Drabbles: 116. Divorce

 **Word Count: 100 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius Malfoy wasn't sure when it all changed for him but it did. He knew that he had never really loved Narcissa the way that he should have, but then again you can't choose who you love. He was just glad that she understood and that they parted on good terms. He was happy that they would remain the best of friends just like they had always been.

The divorce was finalized so he could finally be with the man that he has loved whole heartedly for years with his mind, body, and soul. He couldn't wait to tell him.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this little drabble... Hope you all liked this snippet... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	23. Dragon Breed

A/N: Here is the next drabble… It will have prompts in it from the 365 prompts in 365 days challenge on HSOW&W and the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP:

AYCEtDIC: 198. (magical creature/race) Dragon

365 Days prompt: 262. Breed

 **Word Count: 223 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie Weasley loved working with dragons. He didn't care what his mother or anyone else said. He just loved dragons and knew that they were more intelligent than other wizards and witches thought they were. After all, if they weren't intelligent then how could they follow the commands and orders that they were given? Besides, he loved being able to help not only take care of them but ride them. He knew that while they were beautiful that they could also be dangerous if not right out deadly. He was a lover of animals but dragons had and always would be his passion.

He chuckled as he watched one of the Chinese Fireball females played with her young dragons. He had to admit to himself that the Chinese Fireball also known as the Lion Dragon was his favorite breed of dragon. He loved their color and the way they acted. With one last smile at the mama dragon playing with her young he went back to work. He knew that he would see them play again before the day was out. He truly did love his job because he got to do something that he loved while watching and learning new things daily from all the different dragons on the Reserve. He wouldn't change his job or career for anything in the world.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	24. Michael Childhood

A/N: And the next drabble… Prompts in it from the 365 days challenge on HSOW&W and the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! From here on out there will of course be a prompt in each chapter/drabble from the 365 days challenge and more than likely from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge… Just assume that there will be in each new chapter/drabble unless I state otherwise in the beginning A/N of the chapter/drabble… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

365 Days Prompt: 351. Childhood

AYCEtDIC: 116. (character) Michael Corner

 **Word Count: 233 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Michael Corner had a great childhood and it showed that he had been raised with loving parents by the time he was at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts. He knew that there were good parents and bad parents just like there were good people and bad people. What he couldn't understand is how parents or relatives could treat the children in their charge so horribly. He couldn't understand how others had no problem treating their children and/or relatives that were children like they meant nothing to them.

He had seen just how badly some of his fellow classmates and/or schoolmates had been treated. He hated seeing them be so downtrodden. He hated feeling helpless because he couldn't do anything to make their home lives better than what they obviously were. He hated not being able to take away the pain they must had been feeling whether it be physical, mental, or emotional.

He knew and swore to himself that he would always treasure any kids that he had. He would make sure that his kids had the same kind of childhood that he did. He wouldn't let them feel like they weren't loved and/or wanted. He would make sure that he told them that he loved them every day of their lives. He would do whatever he had to in order to make sure that his children never forgot that they were his world.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there was this little drabble... lol... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
